


Wilbur's not alright (please call him)

by Seline_Aristo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seline_Aristo/pseuds/Seline_Aristo
Summary: This is a vent fic , so the writing is very choppy . I'll write a better summary next morning.Tw//a lot of cursing
Relationships: platonic only
Kudos: 22





	Wilbur's not alright (please call him)

Wilbur felt like absolute shit , he could feel his breathing becoming unstable , his eyes were blurred from all the tears . That wasn’t the worst part however , the worst part was how he could feel the guilt bubbling up in him.

He just couldn’t do jackshit right huh? He felt a small ring from his phone , he reaches into his pocket , fumbling his stupid fingers around and pulling out his brightly lit phone with it’s shitty case. Man , what is it ? Another notif about his missing assignments or perhaps a friend asking about his mental health ? 

He eyed the small banner that popped up , it was a message , probably out of pity, sent from Tommy . Tommy was just a freshman that happened to stick around him , he wasn’t Wilbur’s friend , he was just someone who would move on and forget about him in a few months . 

The kid deserved better , better than a shit friend like Wilbur . ‘Big man where are you .this is not funny’ , the text read .

Is this out of concern perhaps , or maybe pity? Wilbur didn’t want his fucking pity , it was pity , Tommy wouldn’t be concern about a waste of space like him . He ignored the message and leaned on the bathroom walls . Fuck, he could feel his tears pooling up again . He rubbed his eyes vigorously , hoping that it just disappeared . It felt fucking awful , his eyes blinded by the watery liquid , he could feel the tears streaked down his face , a few drops of it reaching his lips , the faint salty taste lingering in his mouth. 

How did he even get this point in his life? 

  
He still remembered being so hopeful , so young , so … naïve . He still remembered when he started , how he had actually put effort into his studies . Now he’s just … he’s just …. he’s just ….

What is he? 

He’s just a whole mental breakdown if it was a human , puffy eyelids from all those nights crying himself to sleep , chapped lips from his lack of self care and all those trips to the park at the middle of night , thin , lanky arms from the missing nutrients he needs and the food that goes untouched , his scuffed up clothes from the days where he just didn’t want to do his laundry or is just too lazy to change , and of course the bottle of pills he brought with him , he found them inside a cabinet , it’s Adderall , the small pills taunt him , just asking to be swallowed .

He had heard that Adderall helped with anxiety , maybe it would help him. Part of his conscience knows it won’t , it’s false hope ; but part of him just needs an outlet , something to vent out his frustration and anger and pure spite . He’s just pent up from the late nights staying up to watch whatever the fuck is on YouTube , he just needed to vent from the days where he got yelled at by the teacher for t paying attention in class or something stupid , he just needed something to distract him from his horrible state , his fucked up state of mind .  
  
He felt a small vibration in his hand , someone was calling him , he didn’t even fucking think it through before hitting the bright green button. Immediately he was greeted with the loud voice of a certain TommyInnit . 

“WILBUR WHERE ARE YOU BIG GUY?” the voice rang through the empty bathroom , making him flinch ever so slightly. “Hey Tommy.” his voice was almost like a whisper , he felt so tired just saying hello , he just wants some sleep . 

“JESUS , YOU SOUND TERRIBLE WILBUR!” He sighed , he really doesn’t want to deal with this shit right now, “Yeah , yeah . Can you quiet down you gremlin?” He replied half-heartedly , wishing to end the call right then and than . 

“Rude!” This time it wasn’t as loud or deafening , yet still annoyingly ringing through his head however . “Tommy , why are you calling me?” He asked , his voice cracking slightly , not enough to be mildly noticeable but still annoying , he hated his voice giving out on him. He stared at the 7 pills laying in his palm , it looked so … inviting 

At this moment , he ended the call abruptly. He didn’t know what prompted this sudden decision , maybe he didn’t even end the call . All he could remember was swallowing the small pills that one laid in his hand , and the comforting void that was next . 


End file.
